


Due Diligence

by gingeringfigs



Series: Strikhedonia [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Cock Warming, FaceFucking, Fingerfucking, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: One should never mix business with pleasure but if they've done their due diligence, then why not?Or.Dante and Vergil have office sex. Yeah, that's it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Strikhedonia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439872
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	Due Diligence

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the other fics in this series, this is just porn. Nuff said.

“Looks good so far. You have my approval.” Vergil said with a nod, satisfied with the proposal that one of his subordinates had prepared. After signing off on it, he handed the file back to them. 

“Report back to me on the project’s status in a month’s time,” he ordered before he shooed them off with a dismissive wave. That had been the third appointment and they were still a long ways off from noon. It was now about ten am. 

There was a soft noise under his desk, drawing his attention below, reminding him of another more pressing ongoing appointment. With a small smirk, Vergil pulled his chair back slightly so he could have a better look at Dante under his desk. Collared, bound in leather straps and blindfolded with a cockring snug around his dripping cock to prevent him from coming too quickly, Dante knelt naked on the soft carpeted floor before him, his mouth stretched wide around Vergil’s cock. A perfect vision of art, he had been bound in this position since nine am. 

Vergil took his time admiring the view. Dante’s skin had a faint sheen of sweat as he struggled not to make noise around his cock, a challenge no doubt, thanks to the anal plug he had in his ass. What a pity he couldn’t enjoy that view as well in his office. Alas. Oh well, perhaps next time in their private bedroom with a large mirror. In the meantime, he savoured the warm wetness of Dante’s mouth on his cock, his twin acting as a cockwarmer for him.

It was time to reward him for doing well this past hour. Vergil cupped Dante’s head, petting his hair as he praised him, “You’re doing a good job. Just two more hours to go before lunch break.”

Dante made a muffled noise, a pleasant vibration on his cock, his bound hands flexing behind his back. He made no move to pull his mouth off Vergil’s cock, his mouth hot, wet and soft around him. Mindful that Dante needed to breathe and that it would be a long day for him, he hadn’t shoved his cock down his throat despite knowing that his twin had no gag reflex. Instead, he was content to have his cock warmed by his mouth. 

Then Dante unexpectedly leaned forward, his lips sliding further down his cock. Oh, he was _eager_. Pleasantly surprised, Vergil pet Dante’s head, cradling his neck as he let him swallow more of his cock down his throat to the root with a low sigh, electricity dancing up his spine. It was the best thing he’d seen and felt bar Dante’s ass. 

He leant back in his chair, idly playing with the ends of Dante’s hair as he enjoyed the sensation and glorious vision of his twin gently suckling his cock, a firm wet pulsing pressure all around him, his lips red and swollen around his cock. If he wasn’t already hard before now, this would certainly have done the job. But much to his displeasure, a knock on the door alerted him. Damn it, the next appointment was already here? A glance at his watch informed that it was time for their meeting. _Fuck_. 

Ironic. He wished that they weren’t so damn punctual. Annoyed, he pushed his chair back in, spreading his legs wider to make room for Dante. Unfazed, Dante continued to deepthroat his cock, his nose brushing his lower stomach. 

Vergil reached down and squeezed the back of Dante’s neck twice, a coded order to pause. He needed to focus on his work. To his mixed pleasure and frustration, Dante obediently stopped suckling his cock and slowly pulled back until his cock was out of his throat but still nestled in his mouth. For a moment, Vergil was sorely tempted to send the visitor away and cancel all his appointments for the day so he could simply indulge himself in Dante’s mouth.

But no. As the CEO of the multi-billion dollar Sparda Group, he had responsibilities to see to and ensure the smooth running of the family business empire inherited from his father. He couldn’t simply cancel meetings without warning. So reluctantly and regretfully forcing his focus away from Dante’s hot mouth around his cock, he called out, “Come in.”

* * *

Fortunately for both Vergil’s temper and the person that was meeting him, the fourth appointment went briskly. It was obvious that this person had done their homework, keeping their proposal brief and to the point without blathering on. Unfortunately for them, it didn’t mean that Vergil would give his approval for this new project. There were still many uncertainties and most importantly, there were some aspects which Dante wouldn’t agree to. 

He told them no and to rework the proposal to clarify the uncertainties. And when they tried to protest, Vergil reminded him that he only had so much time and he was delaying his schedule. If he wanted to continue discussing this further, he would just have to schedule another appointment with his secretary. 

Grumbling in defeat but understanding, they left without further protest. Good. Vergil did so hate dawdlers who wasted his time. If he had stayed on longer, he would have ordered his secretary to throw him out. 

What time was it now? Vergil absently reached under his desk to stroke Dante’s cheek as he checked the time, causing a soft moan and the sensation of his tongue lapping the underside of his cock. A warm tingle pleasantly spread through his body. 

It was still early. It wasn’t even halfway to eleven am yet. Did he have any other meetings scheduled for today? He checked his calendar, hoping that he was done for the day; being constantly interrupted from his quality time with Dante was getting annoying. 

Thankfully, well, not that thankfully, he did have one more meeting scheduled but not so soon. It was at eleven thirty am so he had slightly over an hour of free time to play with Dante. 

Should he though? Vergil was still at work after all and the deal was that he’d not play with Dante except during the lunch break and when his working hours were finally over. He carefully weighed his choices. Play with Dante now for quick gratification or stick to the plan for a well deserved payoff? 

Decisions, decisions. Dante’s tongue continued to lap his cock, tracing patterns along his sensitive flesh. It was utterly distracting. Vergil hissed, so tempted to grab his twin’s head and hold him firm as he fucked his throat. His hand on Dante’s cheek twitched. So close. He could do it now and Dante wouldn’t even protest. 

No, he had to stick to the plan. But that didn’t stop him from giving Dante a gentle squeeze and pulling him forward to feed him more of his cock until Dante had swallowed him to the root again. Dante’s hot drool dripped and soaked into his pants as he shuffled closer on his knees, trembling and moaning as the plug in his ass pressed into his prostate from his movements. A dark hungry desire burned low in Vergil’s belly to see how far he could push Dante and how far would he go to please him? 

With a sharp breath, he wrested himself back under control. He relaxed his hold on Dante’s nape and combed his hair, lightly scratching his scalp as Dante swallowed around his cock, working hard to keep him warm. So good for him. Pleased and trying to remind himself that he had to work, he said in a low voice, “Good boy.”

Dante shuddered under his hand, a flush spreading across his cheeks under the black blindfold. A low keening whine. It was a heady pleasure seeing how easily undone Dante became with just a few praises. 

With a final lingering affectionate pat on Dante’s head, Vergil forced himself to return his attention to work, reading through his mail and checking the various apparatuses of Sparda Group’s business that spread wide across a diverse range of luxury goods. It was business as usual.

* * *

Time passed at a surreal pace. Despite his best attempts to be productive at work, the sensation of Dante’s mouth and throat around his cock proved to be one of the most powerful distractions Vergil had the (mis)fortune to experience aside from minesweeper. He learned the hard way when he belatedly realised that he had been staring at the same page for minutes, zoning out as he indulged in the wet warmth and gentle pressure around his cock. 

Minutes were easily lost like this. It was both a boon and bane. Yes, he was glad that time passed quickly but it also meant that he had to do more work later to make up for it. The woes of a working adult.

Before Vergil knew it, it was time for the last meeting. He reluctantly reached down below, brushing his fingers over Dante’s forehead, curling them behind his head and cupped his nape. Then he squeezed twice and gently pulled Dante back. A soft groan sounded and Vergil wasn’t sure who made it. He already dearly missed being buried in the warm depths of Dante’s throat.

Dante made soft whining noises around his cock that made him burn with lust. To his pleasant surprise, Vergil could feel him pushing against his hand, trying to lean forward and swallow his cock down once more. How endearing. He would have to reward him later for being so eager. But work was work no matter how much he ached to be back inside Dante’s welcoming throat or how much Dante wanted his cock.

“Enough,” he ordered as he pushed him back with a firm, unyielding grip. But Dante didn’t seem to hear him, blindly pushing forward, his tongue lapping at him desperately, feeling far too good and testing his restraint to the utmost limits. He had to do something before his control snapped.

So with his other hand, he lightly slapped Dante’s cheek, “Stop.” Dante immediately stopped struggling, his chest heaving as he pitifully whined. Vergil rubbed gentle circles into his cheek and said, “Just do what you’ve been ordered to do. Don’t overstrain yourself. It’s almost lunch break.”

Dante made a muffled noise, rubbing his cheek into his hand like a cat. Silly Dante. He indulged him, cradling his cheek in his hand. A knock on the door reminded Vergil that time was fast running out. With a reluctant sigh, he ruffled Dante’s hair and then straightened up, making sure he was decent before he called out, “Come in.”

* * *

To be fair, Vergil had spent the last hour in a pleasant haze as Dante pleasured him with his mouth. To simply snap back into focus and ready to work was a tremendous challenge. Made even more difficult with Dante’s mouth still on his cock, his tongue slowly working him over as though he wanted to savour his taste. Lust simmered in his veins, his face fierce as he clenched his fist in an attempt to stay focused.

It worked far too well. The other person practically pissed themselves, stammering and stuttering over their words. His reputation as the feared Sparda CEO who had taken on older and larger conglomerates and won preceded him and worked to his advantage. Too intimidated, they wrapped up their meeting quickly and fled. Vergil slowly exhaled, relaxing his fist.

_Finally_. A glance at the clock showed that it was a quarter to noon. It was still too early but Vergil’s patience was frayed and he could no longer hold himself back. Thankful that he had the foresight to preorder lunch and have it delivered at twelve noon on the dot, he seriously debated with himself whether fifteen minutes was enough to get himself and Dante off before their lunch arrived.

...No. Vergil did not want to risk any strangers stumbling in on them. He especially did _not_ want anyone laying eyes on Dante while he was currently naked and vulnerable. He had to stick to the plan. Fifteen minutes wasn’t that _long_. With titanic will, he refrained from pulling Dante out from under his desk and flinging him onto his desk to have his way with him.

Instead, he hunched over, resting his forehead against steepled hands as he stared down at Dante’s snowy hair, feeling that glorious mouth dutifully suckling and laving his cock with his talented tongue. He burned, his pulse beating a tattoo in his ears. 

Those fifteen minutes seemed to pass like slow molasses, the slowest and most tortuous period he experienced. Being only human, Vergil bent. Though he wasn’t allowed to “play” with Dante just yet, there were some things he could still do. Such as this. He reached down and gently massaged Dante’s scalp, letting him know that he was appreciative of his efforts. He purred, “You’re doing very well.”

Dante moaned around his cock, his constrained cock jerking as precum dripped. His flush renewed, painting his face a lovely red. Vergil was mightily tempted to paint the rest of him red with bitemarks. But it wasn’t the right time for that. Later. Maybe. _Definitely_.

Cradling Dante’s neck in his hands, Vergil idly played with the collar that was linked to the wrist straps that kept Dante’s hands bound behind his back. He could feel his hot pulse thrumming beneath his fingertips. Dante groaned throatily, his hips arching helplessly as he tried to nuzzle into his hands. That, of course, caused the plug to grind into his prostate and Vergil was darkly amused to see Dante’s cock twitch and drip another stream of precum. Dante mewled, drool dripping down his chin and wetting his cock.

But both fortunately and unfortunately, there was a knock on the door and Vergil heard his secretary announce, “Your lunch’s here.”

Oh, had fifteen minutes already passed? He must have been far too engrossed in Dante not to have noticed. A mix of annoyance and delight filled him; _yes_, finally he’d get to play with Dante but at the same time, this was only a short lunch break. Work wasn’t yet officially over. 

Such was corporate life. Vergil sometimes envied Dante and the freedom of his roaming freelancer gig. With a mental shrug, he instructed his secretary, “Put the food on the coffee table. Then lock the door when you leave; I’m not taking any more appointments today and I want to work without being interrupted. But hold on first, let me tidy up some loose ends before you come in. ”

It would be disastrous if they saw Dante. 

“Noted.” They acknowledged him, patiently waiting for Vergil to finish, unsuspecting that of what was actually happening behind his door and under his desk. Or did they already know but chose to turn a blind eye? Don’t ask, don’t tell.

With a shrug, Vergil brushed Dante’s hair back and ordered him to move back further under the desk as he pushed his chair further in. Sweet Dante obeyed, careful not to let his cock slip out of his mouth at all as he gingerly shuffled backwards, making muffled whines as the plug ground into his sensitive walls from his movement once more. Once he was assured that his secretary couldn’t see Dante or sense anything amiss, he called out to them, “You may come in now.”

His secretary came in, deposited the takeaway containers of food in on the coffee table, turned on their heel and left, locking the door on their way out. Brisk and efficient. Excellent. He could now play with Dante to his heart’s content.

Reaching under his desk again, he cupped Dante’s nape and gently pulled him forward, out from under his desk into the light as he rolled his chair back. Dante followed his lead, his mouth unerringly attached to his cock, soft mewls escaping his red lips due to the plug in his ass. Finally able to see Dante in his entirety, Vergil drank his fill of the lovely view. He purred seeing him like this; docile, naked and bound in dark red straps that so suited him well like the best christmas present he’d received. All this, just for him alone. 

With a firm grip on Dante’s hair, Vergil gently began to pull him off his cock for the first time since they started this morning. But Dante resisted him, content to continue mouthing and kittenishly lapping his cock. Stifling a groan and struggling to repress his desire to simply let go and fuck that hot sinful mouth, he sternly ordered, “Enough. It’s time to eat.”

Dante stilled and let Vergil pull him off his cock. His mouth hung open, ready to take him once more should he change his mind. Vergil’s cock throbbed at the sight, aching to fuck Dante’s mouth. Vergil hissed and took a deep breath; he had to _keep_ his control. Especially in moments like this when his twin was clearly too deep in the zone to know his limits. He firmly squeezed Dante’s nape three times; a safesign to stop. He then asked Dante, “Do you want to eat now?”

Feeling Vergil squeeze him three times, Dante sluggishly stirred at his question, a soft questioning noise escaping him. Vergil patiently waited, rubbing Dante’s collarbone with his thumb to ground him. It usually took his twin a while to regain his focus when he started zoning out.

Dante finally spoke in a husky voice, “What did you say just now?”

“Do you want to eat now? Lunch’s ready.” Vergil repeated patiently as he squeezed Dante’s shoulder to ground him further. Dante tilted his head as he considered. Then he grinned, “Nah, I’m good. Do I get my reward now?”

Even though Dante was wearing a blindfold, Vergil could tell he was probably batting his eyes at him under the blindfold. Vergil considered Dante for a long moment. Yes, Dante did deserve his reward. He had been _extraordinary_. So he leaned down and purred into his ear, “Yes, you can have your reward. What do you want?”

“Oh, you know what I want. I want to suck your cock and swallow your come. It’s lunch, like you said.” Dante ribaldly replied with an irreverent smirk. Fuck, his twin was just too _much_ sometimes. Vergil groaned, “That’s not _lunch_!”

Dante only grinned and bent forward to teasingly swipe his tongue across his cock. Vergil growled and just barely refrained from grabbing his head and shoving him down his cock. 

They should be eating lunch. But Vergil was no saint. And while he did enjoy food as expected of an Italian, Dante proved a stronger temptation than lunch. He’d already held out this long since morning… 

So he finally gave in, grabbing Dante’s head to hold him still as he thrust his cock into his hot mouth and down his throat. Dante moaned, immediately going limp as he let him fuck his mouth. 

* * *

It was pure indulgence. No longer constrained by his prudence or any pending appointments, Vergil took his time to savour the wet velvety warmth of Dante’s mouth and throat around his cock. The lovely view of his twin gagging for his cock only made it even better. 

Holding Dante’s head still, Vergil rolled his hips, his cock easily sliding into his throat. It wasn’t often that he got to indulge in Dante’s lack of gag reflex and oral fixation. He could feel his twin’s tongue working hard to please him as he slid in and out of his hot mouth. He purred, “Can’t get enough?”

Dante could only make a muffled noise of agreement, drool dripping down his chin, his bound hands tugging fruitlessly at his cuffs. Clearly, he wanted to hold his hips or thighs while deepthroating him. Vergil proposed, “If you can swallow all my come without wasting a drop, I’ll fingerfuck you. Or would you prefer me to eat you out instead?”

Dante shuddered, his flush spreading down his neck. His cock jerked, dripping slick, showing how much his proposal had aroused him. He whined around his cock. Vergil easily interpreted what he was saying; “_Please_.”

“Then you can have it. Make me come.” Vergil drawled as he spread his legs wider to make room for Dante, keeping one of his hands in his hair to hold him steady. Dante moaned and began his hardest to please him with his mouth, bobbing his head and swallowing him down his throat with desperate fervour as though he couldn’t get enough. It was _good_. But too _fast._

“_Slower_. I’d prefer you to not choke yourself.” Vergil tugged his hair firmly, forcing Dante to slow down. Dante made a pleading noise, rocking his hips fruitlessly in the air. He’d wanted to make him come quickly so he could get his reward early. Vergil leaned down to purr in his ear, “All good things come to those who are patient.”

Dante’s groan around his cock was pure sin. His twin restarted his efforts, going slower this time, every part of his mouth and throat dedicated to his pleasure. Vergil sighed, content to keep his hips still so Dante could do his work unhampered. 

At last, after what seemed like a glorious eternity in Dante’s talented mouth, he could feel his climax approaching. He tugged at Dante’s hair again and growled, reminding him, “I’m going to come soon. Don’t waste a drop.”

Dante worked harder, bobbing his head lower so he could swallow him to the root, drool dripping down his chin. That was _it_. Vergil finally came with a loud roar, spilling come down his throat. It was headspinningly intense, heat flushing down his neck and spine. It was a welcome respite after so many hours of this prolonged teasing torture.

As he came down Dante’s throat, Dante kept swallowing his come, throat muscles working around his cock, milking him for come. He only stopped when Vergil finally pulled him off, too oversensitive and twitching. 

Panting, Vergil looked down at Dante as his twin slowly licked his lips clean. He had done his job well. Not a drop of his come had been wasted. Vergil purred, “Well done. You’ll get your reward now.”

Unable to endure anymore, Dante jerked, pulling at his restraints and babbling pleas, “Oh please, please, Verge, let me _come_!” 

Vergil pulled him up and laid him over his desk. He paused to admire the contrast of Dante’s skin against the dark wood of his desk and the black blindfold, the red restraints accentuating his form. And of course, the silver metallic glint of the anal plug that kept Dante open and ready for him at his convenience. Aching for release, Dante couldn’t keep still, arching his hips off the desk as he whined, “Just do _something_!” 

Vergil finally acted. With a smirk, he gripped the flared base of the anal plug and began to play with it, pushing and pulling it out of Dante’s pink hole, enjoying how it made him writhe and scream, his bound cock jerking and spurting another thin stream of precum over his stomach. Vergil stopped playing with the plug once Dante started to grind back into the plug, denying him release. Collapsing into a limp heap, Dante whimpered, “_Nooo…_”

“There, there.” Vergil drawled as he smoothed his hands down Dante’s sides. Without warning, he yanked the anal plug out, making Dante squeal and clench his hole tight. Moaning, Dante’s hips undulated, seeking out something else to now fill him up. Vergil wasn’t done though. Kneeling on the carpeted floor before Dante, he pulled his ass closer to the edge of his desk and spread his hole wide with his thumbs before sticking his tongue in to eat him out as promised. 

Dante wailed above him, his hole squeezing down on his tongue as his legs tried to close, but unable to with Vergil’s hands keeping them apart. He trembled under Vergil as he licked and fucked his hole with his tongue, unable to think straight. Vergil hummed, enjoying his taste, his reactions and how his hole felt hot and tight around his fingers and tongue. Then he pushed his fingers in alongside his tongue, fucking him open further on his long fingers. Dante arched with a soundless cry, his bound hands scrambling at the desk, his legs spreading wider as he tried to grind his ass back onto Vergil’s fingers and mouth. 

Despite the cockring tight around the base of Dante’s cock, it didn’t take very long for Vergil to make Dante, already so worked up, come with a strangled moan, white come splattering over his stomach and chest. His twin slumped on his desk with soft panting moans as Vergil pulled away from his ass, smugly satisfied with the results of his work.

He was also hard again. Impossible to not be aroused after all with Dante’s exquisite reactions and the sight he presented, a feast before him. So much _better_ than the piles of paperwork that usually graced his desk. 

So without giving Dante a chance to rest, Vergil pushed his legs up over his shoulders and in a smooth rolling thrust, slammed home into his ass, hissing as he finally felt the hot tightness around his cock. Dante threw his head back, his mouth falling open in a breathless scream as he was suddenly filled to the brim, his hole stretched wide around his cock. Vergil growled and pressed deep to the hilt, pinning him to his desk, “This is better than the plug, isn’t it?”

Dante gasped, unable to reply coherently as his sensitive hole spasmed around his cock, stuffed fuller than the anal plug could fill him. He could only slur, “F-fuck me…!” his hips twitching to move and urge Vergil to start fucking him for real, his spent cock slowly stiffening on his belly. 

Vergil did so. Unrestrained, even more so than he had been when Dante sucked him off, he fucked him hard and fast. With practiced ease and experience, his cock hit Dante’s prostate, making him mewl like a cat in heat. Despite having worked him open earlier on his tongue and fingers, Dante’s ass still felt so tight around his cock, still spasming from his orgasm moments ago. Overwhelmed, Dante couldn’t do anything but take it, pinned under his weight with his arms bound. 

As Vergil rolled his hips, he wrapped his hand around Dante’s cock and with a twist of his hand, pulled off the cockring. Just as planned, Dante screamed, tightening even further around his cock as the pressure that kept him from coming was released. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore even if he wanted to. To Vergil’s pleasure, he came again on his cock, sobbing as he continued to fuck him through his orgasm. 

Vergil purred, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of Dante’s hole milking his cock as he ground deep into his ass. It was just as good as fucking Dante’s throat, if not better, since he could actually get to hear Dante’s sweet cries as he fucked him. It was also a double-edged sword. He wasn’t going to last long with Dante’s hole squeezing him so tightly. In fact, he could feel the familiar sensation of orgasm creeping up on him, heat burning his veins and tightness in his groin coiling ever tighter like a spring. 

Despite wanting to continue further, the spring snapped all too soon. Growling, he shoved his cock deep into Dante as he came inside him, his come hot and wet around him as Dante’s hole held him tight. Dante whimpered, “V...!”

* * *

Wiped clean, they now sat on the couch beside the coffee table with Dante sitting in his lap. Dante had wisely put up little protest when Vergil carried him over, his legs and ass sore from kneeling for hours and from fucking. The blindfold had been removed so Dante could see what he was eating. 

But when Vergil went to undo the straps, Dante wiggled out of his reach, gasping softly as the plug, now back in his ass to prevent his come from leaking, simulated him. Annoyed, Vergil smacked his ass, eliciting a squeal as he ordered, “Stop moving. I need to untie you.”

Pink cheeked and panting slightly, Dante only shot him a grin, “Nah, don’t bother. This ain’t over yet till the end of your working hours right? Besides, I want you to feed me.”

“..._Feed_ you?” Vergil raised a curious brow, wondering Dante’s aim was. 

Dante deliberately licked his lips, leaning forward to coo, “Feed me with your hands, V. You know, since you like treating me as a cat.”

“I should have gotten you a cat’s tail.” Vergil mused as he cupped Dante’s ass, playing with the anal plug that kept him ready and open for him. A cat’s tail would indeed suit him very well, considering how he behaved so much like a cat. Dante shuddered in his lap, his flush deepening, “C-cheater! Unfair!”

Vergil smirked and ceased his teasing much to Dante’s relief. His twin slumped over, resting his head on his shoulder, his bound hands flexing behind his back. Dante was quiescent, trying to regain his composure as Vergil fetched a food container and opened it to reveal freshly homemade pasta. It was still warm. This particular pasta dish...was rather appropriate.

“_Pasta alla puttanesca, _pasta made in slutty style.” Vergil said with irony as he fed Dante like he demanded. Dante snorted as he ate the pasta from Vergil’s hand, “Are you saying that I’m a slut? How _mean_.”

“I didn’t say that, you did.” Vergil rolled his eyes at Dante as he continued to feed him while taking bites of his own. Dante snickered, “Of course not. You’re far too polite to call me a slut. Perhaps, _cat_amite? Me-ow.”

“..._Incorrigible_.” Vergil didn’t know whether he should push Dante off his lap or not. He settled for giving him a glare. Dante remained unfazed as he wriggled on his lap, “So, after lunch, are we gonna continue with this or what?”

“...Good question.” Vergil honestly didn’t know if they could last through the rest of the day. As he thought about it, he took in Dante’s debauched state. He finally decided, “You know what, I’m calling the rest of the day off.”

“Eh, why? That’s not part of the plan, is it?” Dante asked curiously. Vergil hooked his collar and pulled him into a sensual slow kiss as he petted him like a cat. He finally answered a dazed Dante, “Because you need a break. A proper one. Besides, it’s _impossible_ for me to focus on work anymore.”

Dante sighed as he leaned against Vergil, “Okay. If you say so. Just don’t complain if you miss any deadlines because of me.”

“I’ll deal with it. Rest.” Vergil chuckled as he finally released the restraints. Dante’s arms automatically wrapped around his neck once they were free. Dante mumbled, “The lunch was good. Too good, maybe. I’m getting sleepy.”

The combination of good food and sex was hitting Dante hard. Vergil hummed, “Think you can stay awake enough to get dressed at least? You might raise eyebrows if you walked out naked from my office.”

“Hmmmmm no promises.” Dante purred teasingly, “Let them have a free show to brighten their day.”

“_No_.” Vergil growled possessively as he stood up and carried him over to his walk-in closet where they had stowed Dante’s clothes and belongings.

“Fiine, you drive a hard bargain. Carry me to the car then. I don’t think I can walk yet.” Dante huffed, clinging onto him as they entered the closet. He got dressed, gasping slightly as the plug shifted in his ass. When he was ready to go, he snuggled up to Vergil and said with a pout, “Carry me.”

“I really should treat you like a spoiled cat.” Vergil muttered as he carried Dante out of his office to his secretary’s bemused stare.

“Meow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Do leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! <3


End file.
